In Winter
by erikforever
Summary: Another Havshee drabble/PWP. Snowed in and unable to do any outside training, Alex and Sean must find other ways to spend their time. Rated for sex, language and some drinking.


**A/N: Hello there! This is just another Havshee drabble because they are a joy to write, I really am rather fond of this pairing. Enjoy!**

-I-

It was early December but the cold was already starting to eat away at the large mansion. Regular training, for Sean at least, had been put on hold due to the snow that was effectively blocking access to the large, stately building. Alex had offered to blast away at the snow but Charles had decided against it, he had told the blonde teenager it was because he didn't want to wear him out but really Charles was worried that the boy's vision would be blocked by snow and he would hit a car or the fountain.

Sean was rather enjoying the lethargy of the new routine, mainly because it allowed him to spend long mornings and evenings in his bed making out with Alex, the heating turned up to full blast of course. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days.

Alex had gotten restless and had ended up going for a solo training session in the underground bunker, leaving Sean to mope alone in the kitchen. He'd offered to make Alex lunch and was currently sifting through the cupboards and sincerely regretting the offer. They had an unfortunate lack of fresh food, as all the nearby shops were shut because of the goddamn snow.

Opening the fridge, whilst wondering why they even needed to power this thing it was so cold, Sean once again found nothing. A half-eaten sandwich that probably belonged to Hank, a couple of cans of soda and a depressing lack of alcohol. Sean groaned, moving his attention back to one of the cupboards, they had a shelf filled with canned food which he supposed would have to do. Grabbing two cans of beans and setting them on the counter, Sean rummaged in the bread bin for something to make toast from. Surveying his findings, he decided that Alex would have to put up with eating the crust-end of the bread. It wasn't that bad with toast anyway.

Sean hummed as he began making lunch, using the stove as a makeshift hand-warmer to stop his fingers from shivering.

Ten minutes later Alex strolled into the kitchen, still in his tracksuits from practise, to find Sean dolloping baked beans onto slightly burned slices of toast. He grinned, walking up behind the red-head who was pretending not to notice him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Sean leaned back slightly, grinning at the new-found warmth.

"Beans on toast?" Alex asked, grabbing the nearest plate and pressing a kiss to Sean's cheek before pulling away to sit down and start eating.

"Mmm," Sean replied, already with a mouthful of food. Alex chuckled.

"It's good," he replied, Sean beaming from next to him.

"Of course it is, only you could ruin beans on toast," the red-head teased, jabbing an accusing finger at the blonde's shoulder.

"My cooking is fine."

"Your cooking nearly gave Hank food poisoning. Not to mention you eat like a pig!" Sean retorted, gesturing to Alex's practically empty plate. Alex scoffed.

"You're one to talk!" he exclaimed, looking pointedly at Sean's now empty plate and then up to the dab of tomato sauce that had somehow made its way onto the younger boys chin. Sean laughed and wiped the sauce away with his sleeve.

"So," Alex continued, "Up for some making out in front of the TV?" Sean raised his eyebrows but gave Alex a mischievous grin.

"Sure, why not?"

-I-

Sean giggled as they made their way down the darkened corridor. It was 10'o'clock and both Charles and Hank had long since retreated into their respective room (though Hank was probably in the lab again). Sean and Alex had spent a while in the living room before grabbing some dinner and deciding to go back up to their room.

However, Alex had made a comment about how he had hidden a stash of beer in the kitchen that would 'warm them up'. Sean had emphatically agreed that sneaking downstairs in nothing but pyjama trousers and a baggy vest would be the best course of action.

Once they reached the kitchen, Alex immediately began scrabbling through one of the cupboards that they kept formal cutlery in whilst Sean jumped up to sit on one of the counters, leaning against the wall. Moments later Alex made a sound of triumph as he pulled a six-pack of beer out of the cupboard. Joining Sean on the counter, the blonde teenager passed him a bottle before uncapping his own and taking a swig.

Throwing his head back and letting the burning, warm liquid hit the back of his throat Sean swallowed and exhaled. Shuffling so that he was closer to Alex he continued to drink, pausing every minute or so to giggle or make a sarcastic comment on one of Alex's slurring statements.

Thirty minutes later, the pair were finishing off their last drinks and laughing in hushed voices. Alex could barely feel the chill of the night breeze against his bare arms. Sean turned to him, his eyes dazed from the alcohol.

"Hey Alex, y'know what would really 'warm you up'," the red-head leered, sliding himself gently off of the marble counter. Alex chuckled.

"What would that be?" he replied, mildly surprised when Sean pulled him off of the counter so he was standing, still leaning against the cold marble.

Sean just gave Alex a wordless grin before dropping to his knees in front of the other boy. Alex flushed as the red-head hooked his thumbs over the waistband of Alex's trousers before pulling them down in one swift tug. The blonde bit his lip as Sean moved closer, breathing hot air over his cock.

Not wasting any more time, Sean moved forward and took the whole of Alex's length in his mouth. Alex let out a strangled moan.

"Fuck, forgot how good you were at this," he gasped, moaning again as Sean began rubbing his tongue over the underside of his erection. Losing himself in the sensation, Alex whined at Sean pulled back slightly with a wet pop before taking the head of the blonde's pulsing cock back into his mouth. Jerking his hips forward as Sean grazed his tongue over his slit, Alex grasped the red-head's curly hair and forced Sean to take the rest of him into his mouth.

Coughing slightly in shock, Sean quickly began sucking again, pushing his own trousers down. As he wrapped a hand around his own cock and began pumping hard, Sean let out a low moan that reverberated around the sensitive flesh in his mouth.

Alex cried out, gasping for air. He was close already. Thrusting as he felt his climax nearing, Alex moaned as he released into Sean's mouth. The red-head looked up at him. Sean's face was flushed and his mouth was still open with cum spattered partially over his cheek, one hand was still being used to pleasure himself. Alex groaned, Sean was too sexy for his own good.

Grabbing the ginger by the shoulders and reversing their positions so that Sean was stood up against the counter, Alex smashed their lips together for a sloppy, drunken kiss. Sean moaned into it wantonly, pressing his tongue against Alex's and bucking his hips.

"Alex, want you so much," Sean moaned as Alex pulled away, jerking his hips when Alex reached a hand back to circle his entrance. The blonde grabbed his trousers from where they lay on the floor and began searching through the pockets, finding the tube of lube he was searching for he went to squeeze some onto his hand. Then he stopped.

"Ah…" he muttered, cursing inwardly.

"What?" Sean asked, looking at Alex with a mixture of arousal and confusion.

"We've run out of lube," Alex replied, looking up at Sean apologetically. The red-head frowned.

"Don't you have any more upstairs?" he questioned impatiently.

"No, this was the last tube, I'll find something else though," Alex replied, moving away to rummage through cupboards.

"Christ, couldn't you have stocked up or something!" Sean exclaimed, eyeing Alex suspiciously as he seemed to have found something of interest.

"It's hardly the easiest stuff to come by, especially considering how the professor is always with us when we go into town. How's vegetable oil?"

Sean looked at him incredulously.

"You want to use vegetable oil?" he replied. Alex had come back over to Sean's side of the room and was pressing himself up against the red-head. Sean was reminded of his painfully hard cock, "Fine."

Alex grinned, flipping Sean so that the red-head was bent over the counter with his ass sticking out slightly and his legs widened in anticipation. Pouring the greasy substance over his hand, Alex spread a decent amount onto his fingers before pushing two into Sean's tight hole.

"Shit, Alex," Sean moaned, thrusting back against the sensation of being stretched. Knowing that his partner was impatient Alex quickly scissored his fingers before pushing in a third. Shifting them inside of Sean, the blonde felt the red-head jerk as he grazed against his prostate. By now Sean was arching his back and moaning Sean's name in desperation, pulling out his fingers Alex spread a layer of oil over his own erection.

Pressing himself into the quivering red-head, Alex moaned in pleasure. Sean had lost coherency and was rolling his hips against Alex, moaning out the occasional plea for more. Alex began thrusting erratically into Sean, spurred on by the whimpers of pleasure coming from his lover.

Alex began pressing kissed to the back of Sean's neck, tangling his fingers into the swirls of ginger hair and leaving bite marks over his boyfriend's pale shoulder blades causing the teenager to moan and mewl and beg for Alex to touch him more.

Happy to oblige Alex continued thrusting, moving his hand's to trace over the Sean's front. The red-head moaned his name again, this time Alex pulled out. Not giving Sean time to question his actions, the blonde tugged his lover down to the floor so that the red-head was straddling his lap. Realising what Alex had in mind, Sean positioned himself and allowed Alex to begin fucking him again in the new position.

"Christ, you have no idea how hot you look like this," Alex groaned. He placed his hands once again on the red-head's torso and brushed his thumbs over Sean's nipples, eliciting a whimper from the boy who was now rolling his hips and rutting shamelessly against Alex. Grinning, the blonde leant forward to bite down on one nipple before flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. Continuing to tease the tender flesh between his teeth, knowing that it was driving Sean crazy, Alex lazily reached a hand down to ghost over Sean's cock.

"Ah, Alex," the red-head cried, bucking his hips to try to regain contact. Alex grabbed the red-head's throbbing erection and began rubbing the tip with his thumb. After a few moments of this he felt the red-head tighten around him before crying out as he came over Alex's stomach. Rocking his hips forward a few more time, Alex moaned lowly as he came inside of Sean.

-I-

"Oh for God's sake!" came the exclamation that brought Alex out of his slumber. He glanced around. He was in the kitchen, more specifically he was lying naked on the kitchen floor with Sean sprawled over his cum-covered abdomen. Oh, and Hank was standing at the door pointedly looking anywhere but where the two teenagers were. "Were you two drinking?"

Alex sat up, shifting Sean off of his lap so he could pull on some trousers. "Hank?" he asked, his head throbbing and his pulse audible in his ears.

"Why is there cooking oil out?" the taller blue boy asked as Alex began shaking the red-head beside him to try to wake him up. "Alex, the professor's going to be downstairs in ten minutes. I'll be here with him and I really hope that all of this is gone when I come back so I can block it from my memory."

Alex just nodded dazedly before quickly chucking away the bottles and putting the oil back in the cabinet. Looking down at the still blissfully sleeping red-head at his feet, he sighed and man-handled him into some clothes before scooping him up and carrying him upstairs to his room.

Maybe it was best that Sean didn't learn of this early morning encounter either.

-I-

**A/N: Thanks for reading folks. If you have any constructive criticism, comments or requests just stick them in a review, which are always appreciated (along with favourites). If you liked this you might like my other Havshee fics.**


End file.
